


You're Just Too Good To Be True

by skywanberrie



Series: te vencuyot Kelir cuyir jate'shya [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk and In Love!Fives, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywanberrie/pseuds/skywanberrie
Summary: Snippets of Fives and Fox's relationship
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: te vencuyot Kelir cuyir jate'shya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160516
Kudos: 8





	You're Just Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the same universe as Te vencuyot cuyir urakto, but there's no need to read that to understand this.
> 
> Edit: If you want to know what Fives would sound like singing, here’s Tem Morrison singing Can’t Take My Eyes Off You https://youtu.be/DZnRwVBqVww

Fox is heading to 79’s to meet Fives when he receives a holocall from Rex. 

“Hey, Fox! Are you going to take long to arrive? Yelled Rex through the blasting music.

For Rex to be asking  _ this  _ something must be wrong, however he doesn’t let himself get preoccupied, since Rex sounds more amused than exasperated.

“Nope, no. I’m five minutes from there.” Fox replies, having to repeat himself for Rex to be able to hear him. “Is there something wrong?” Fox doesn’t think that there’s something seriously amiss, but better safe than sorry.

“No!” Rex giggles; Fox now dreads arriving at 79’s. “You’ll have to see for yourself.”

He arrives at the nightclub to Fives dancing atop of a table, surrounded by 501st troopers cheering him on and laughing. Fives is definitely drunk, Fox thinks. 

The moment Fives lock eyes with him he gives his biggest smile ever. Fives gives a hand sign to someone - the DJ, it seems - and the music changes to ‘Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’. Fox knowing what Fives is going to do, feels mortified, yet so much in love.

Fives starts to sing and dance to the song, all the while looking at Fox. 

“I wanna hold you so much. At long last, love has arrived. And I thank God I’m alive. You’re just too good to be true.” At that Fives gets down from the table and goes in the direction Fox is standing, all the while singing to him.

Love wins the fight and he no longer feels mortified. Fox goes to the encounter of Fives and kisses him on the lips, and sings only for him to hear, “The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak.”

All in all it was a much better night than Fox could’ve ever though it would be. They sang and danced all night long, much to the chagrin of Rex who had to see his ori’vod and his protégé making out. Fox thanks God, the Force or whoever is out there for being alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ;)  
> If you want to see more of them you can send an idea/prompt here on the comments or on my tumblr (also skywanberrie) and I will try to write it! 
> 
> Come join us at the Clone Haven discord server - https://discord.gg/RBxxDytuwj


End file.
